Benny versus Neo Archives
Neo and Benny articles Neo V. Benny Benny was never hacked, it's another of his clever lies. He had made lots of similar lies when he was had gotten blocked before. All the accounts including LEGOBennyTheBrick3, LEGOBennyBrick3, BENNYtheAVENGER, Meep, BrickMan3, HotClara, ClaraPerve, and the "Wikia Contributor" who posted pornography on GIF belong to the same person, Benny. There is no hacker present. Benny is just good at making lies. When Benny was banned for vandalizing using his BrickMan3 account, it was clearly obvious. Benny was infamous for badge-spamming at the time, and wanted to get away with it as an admin. Using the BrickMan3 account, he deleted a page with the most images on LEGO Wiki. He then reverted the edit with his normal account, LEGOBennyTheBrick 3; gaining a ton of photo edits. Benny reverted the vandalism less than a minute after it happened, meaning that he immediately switched account. Not to mention "BrickMan3" and "LEGOBennyTheBrick3" sound incredibly similar. BrickMan3's profile said something around the lines of "I'm a new editor, just saying yo!". It sounds like a great way to make a fake page. Due to these similarities, I checked the IP address of both accounts and surely enough, they both had the same IP address. I told Benny he should not be using socks, but Benny tried telling me it was not. Although I confirmed they were the same person by checking their IPs, Benny was still my friend, so I lied and told Benny I made a mistake, and we never talked about the BrickMan3 account again. Eventually, Wikia found out about the BrickMan3 account and globally IP blocked it. Since BrickMan3 was LEGOBennyTheBrick3, it also got Benny blocked. I contacted Benny outside of Wikia. I told him to never use sock accounts again. Of course, Benny wouldn't admit it was a sock. However, it was 100% confirmed now that BrickMan3 was a sock. Both me and Wikia saw the same IP address. However, I pretended I was wrong. I helped Benny change his IP and create a new account LEGOBennyBrick3. Everything went well on the LEGOBennyBrick3 account, until Benny and Marty found some pornography on GIF wiki. The porn was being uploaded by a "Wiki Contributor". Benny and Marty became obsessed and started spam commenting on the wiki. Lots of Benny's comments seemed to support and encourage the Wikia Contributer to continue uploading nude articles. However, once I found out, Benny started deleting his comments and telling me to stay off the wiki, again trying to prove innocence. He was also telling me he wanted to adopt the wiki so he could become admin and remove the vandalism; clear fake! But I just ignored what Benny said and made fun of Benny and Marty's perverted desires. Eventually, the Wikia Staff arrived to the wiki and removed the nude GIFs. Benny and Marty spam commented offensive language to the Wikia Staff, resulting in permanent blocks. However, I talked to the staff which resulted in a reduction in their blocks. After Benny was unblocked, everything went normal again. However, Marty shortly created a wiki known as LMMCU Wikia. Eventually, a user joined known as HotClara and another, ClaraPerve. HotClara appeared as an attractive young adult and ClaraPerve as the nude version of her. Both accounts where blocked and it was obvious both accounts were duplicates belonging to another user. However HotClara went on Brickipedia where she wrote a realistic and touching story about how she was being cyber-bullied by and ClaraPerve does not belong to her. Clara stated the nude image of her was actually a pornstar who bears huge resemblance to her. Clara's friend used the image to impersonate and harass her. The story convinced everyone that Clara was another person. It even convinced me! However, one person was not convinced...that user was ToaMatau2004. Eventually, I went on chat and talked to HotClara. She was a really great user with her own original personality. Although everyone was now convinced HotClara was a real person, Toa was still suspicious. However, I told Toa to ignore the situation and he did. However, the nude image posted by ClaraPerve was still present on the wiki. Being a big helper to wikia, Toa reported the nude image to the staff. This resulted in ClaraPerve's global block. However, HotClara, Benny, and Meep were also permanently blocked. Everything started to make sense...Benny and HotClara were always active at the same time. Benny was a pervert, with explained the pornstar image. Not to mention HotClara had a similar writing style to Benny. The whole Clara thing was another lie from Benny. I was immediately triggered at Toa. Sure Benny made a huge mistake this time, by breaking our hearts by creating an innocent and naive girl who never existed, but Benny was still me friend. I would help Benny no matter what. I immediately attacked Toa. But then I realized Toa was just reported vandalism as usual and it was not his fault, Clara was simply Benny. Oh and you guys might be wondering who "Meep" is. He was another duplicate of Benny, a guy on chat who kept spamming "meep!" Obvious dupe. Eventually Toa talked to Benny outside Wikia. Benny admitted in a post that he was BrickMan3, the Wikia Contributer, HotClara, and ClaraPerve. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! BENNY WAS THE WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR UPLOADING NUDITY!?!?!?!?!? I looked into that and it made sense as well. Benny had already created a wiki about supporting the freedom of women's nipples to the public. That wiki contained lots of nude images, meaning Benny is not afraid of keeping porn in his hard drive. I talked to Benny too. Benny acted like everything was cool, until I pasted him the post he sent to Toa. Benny told me he was ashamed and I informed him that I forgive him and everyone else does not know about this (which was actually a lie because Toa told everyone). I told Benny that he is my friend and I will help him get a new account. The next day I announced my plan to create a new account for Benny on chat. Everyone was happy, except for one user, LeTesla. LeTesla stated Benny's block was fair. He screenshotted my conversation, where I stated I was helping Benny create a new account. He threatened that he would give the screenshot to Wikia. I informed LeTesla that I could always create fake screenshots of himself making hate speeches. If LeTesla tries reporting me, he'll get him blocked as well. The day after is when things went bizarre. I had gotten a ton of emails from Benny. Benny stated that he had been hacked by a hacker the whole time. The accounts BrickMan3, HotClara, ClaraPerve, and the "Wikia Contributor" all belonged to the hacker and the hacker was responsible for everything. I immediately noticed that Benny's message was a lie. All of those accounts share the same IP address. No hacker would want to hack into Benny's IP address simply for Wikia accounts. (If I hacked Benny's IP, I'd take his nude images instead xD) Benny mentioned Toa had found the hacker's address. The address Benny stated seemed to be Benny's address in real life. Benny was merely pretending it was a different address. If there really is a hacker, why can't Benny just give the address to the police? Also, Benny made a whole thing on his board where he imitated the hacker. The things he had said pretty much proved it was fake. I have seen people do similar things before and it ended up being hoaxed. For example, I hacker told Benny that he was responsible for creating all accounts. Why would he say that? Not to mention the "hacker" wrote all of this on my messages. If his target is Benny, wouldn't he have sent all that to him? Besides, I found it ironic that Benny was claiming that he did not create those accounts, when Benny clearly admitted he did two days before. After reading all his comments, I concluded that Benny was faking the whole "hacker" thing. I chatted with him and told him I am aware he is lying. I told Benny I forgive him for everything he has done and lying will only make it worse. However, Benny was not going to admit he was lying. He starting spamming me with crying emojis and telling me that he was hacked. Clearly lying in his messages. Just to make sure, I talked to one of my best friends on wiki and asked for his opinion. He has been in wiki for quite a long time and also has experience with trolls and hackers. After explaining the whole incident to him, he concluded that Benny was indeed lying. I told Benny that the odds were against him. This wasn't the first time Benny had been lying. This time he lie was completely obvious since he clearly stated he had been operated the accounts two days before. However, Benny stated that the "hacker" wrote the messages. You guys might think the same. But I have a reason why the "hacker" did not write the messages. You see when Benny first showed me the messages from the "hacker", his writing was ridiculous. He wrote everything in caps and used excessive profanity. However, the message I had gotten two nights before had nothing close to that writing style. The writing style was Benny's ordinary style. I told Benny several times that I am over what Benny did. However, Benny still would not confess that he was lying. I eventually came to the conclusion that Benny has not reformed after all the bad he has done. I told Benny that he does not trust his friends, therefore I am not his friend anymore. Benny does not care about his friends, only himself. Benny constantly started spam commenting me with things like, "why did the hacker take away my friend?" and more crying emojis. After all the lies Benny has told, I have learned his playbook. From that day, I never talked to Benny again. I still watch Benny's YouTube videos and "like" them from time to time but that's pretty much it. On that same day, I told LeTesla that I am no longer helping Benny anymore. However, a few days later LeTesla told me that I was lying and that he caught me red-handed. LeTesla linked a message were someone stated that Benny was going trying to get a new account. However, the message did not mention me helping Benny once. I told LeTesla about this. He admitted he made a mistake and deleted the post. LeTesla told me he will find Benny's new account and report it. However, I told him I'm not helping Benny, but I'm not helping LeTesla either. I used to have people pay me for favors on Wikia, via Google Wallet so I told LeTesla that he must pay me if he wants me to find Benny's account. LeTesla rejected the offer. I found Benny's new account anyway, BENNYtheAVENGER. The account seemed to be active on "Free the Nipple Wiki", Benny's wiki. While, I was browsing on his wiki, I noticed another clue. The Clara images were actually from a celebrity known as "Cara Delevinge". I was not aware of this since I am primarily against celebrities and our corrupt media system. This was automatic proof that Clara was not a real person. There is not a one percent chance Benny was hacked. I was convinced that Benny is a liar. I immediately went on my wiki, LEGO Wiki, and blocked Benny's new account. I hope to never talk to Benny on the Wikia ever again. Especially not on LEGO Wiki, a place he will always be banned. Funny yet sad how one of my best friends from that wiki ended up being one of the biggest trolls...all because he would not confess a lie. 'NOT DONE YET' So recently Benny created a page The Truth Behind Neo, where he stated that I'm the "hacker". Unlike his last posts, Benny presented his side of the story and used logic to back it up here is my response. Am I a 'Hacker?' So first off, people think I hacked Benny simply because I am and have stated I am a "hacker" several times. Is this true? Yes. But the thing is, most people don't even know what a "hacker" is! I bet you probably don't know what a hacker means either. Most people define a hacker as a person who takes gets into people's accounts, crashes servers and firewalls, buys things online for free, etc. That isn't hacking, that's committing serious crimes. These types of hackers are simply known as "Black Cap Hackers". The people you see in television, shows, and the media; the guys hacking into government databases and stuff; they are "black cap hackers". However, most hackers in the real world are "Ethical Hackers" or "White Cap Hackers". What do Ethical Hackers do? They experiment with computer code and observe security systems. They try to see how the internet works and observe methods such as encryption to develop solutions to make the internet better. How did I learn to hack? Well, first off I know html, JavaScript, and some Python. I learned these on Code Academy, Code Avengers, and simply from experience with Unity. Due to Wikia's editing system, I also got familiar with this. Past Hacker Life Anyway, have I ever committed Black Cap Hacking? Yes. I had to use it on Wikia on multiple occasions. Two years ago, one of the nastiest hackers on Wikia threatened to destroy me and one of my friends. He vandalized our wikias, hacked into our accounts, and played with everything like dolls. We told Wikia several times, but they didn't help much. They gave him a few permablocks, but he would easily unhack them. While he was at war with us, he also created a Trojan known as "Ad Homines", which effected like every single Wikia. After deeply humiliating us, we decided to get our revenge. After securing our accounts, we unleashed a Trojan which crashed every page of this wiki. Going on any of the pages in his wiki would result in a white screen on your computer. An image of E.T. would pop on the screen with the text, "E.T. Phone Home!". Did it work? Yes. However, Wikia immediately found out and blocked both me and the hacker globally. While the hacker easily unblocked himself, it took me a while to find a way past the block. I eventually succeeded, but it took two months. However, the war was not over. The hacker returned and continued to threaten my friends. Me and my friends later realized that there was also another user involved in our war. That user hated both me and the hacker. He intentionally pitted us into a war, so we would both get blocked. I immediately told the hacker this, and we actually teamed up. The hacker has a whole gang of users working for him. After talking to them, I learned more methods of black cap hacking, including an easier way of bypassing the permablock. Eventually, the hacker became inactive from Wikia, meaning the war was over. However, my war with the hacker earned me a big reputation. People were suddenly telling me to hacker other people and teach them hacking. Because of this, I developed a win-win situation. You see, the costumer would tell me the name of the victim they want to be blocked from Wikia. They would pay me usually around $40 on Google Wallet. I would generate fake screenshots of them making threatening and hateful messages, send them to Wikia, and they would get blocked. The business went great. Although, I gained a lot of supporters, lot of other people, including Wikia Staff really hated me. I eventually reminded myself that I belonged to Brickipedia. I went back to Brickipedia were I peacefully returned to editing. Every time I visited Community Central or another wiki, I would receive some hate from staff. Since the hacker was dead, I found no reason to be hacking. I eventually changed my name from "GoldNinjaMX" to "MLG Neo-Futurist". Nobody seemed to recognize me and I am now an active person on CC. Although, some people are aware I am GoldNinjaMX, they are fully convinced I am reformed and I will only hack when I find it necessary. And about my profile on Malware Wiki...I mentioned that I will get jobs done if the price is right. That does not mean I am still having business on Wikia. That was a reference to my hobby in the real world. Sometimes, people will tell me their computer crashed, usually from a virus. I normally have them pay me $10 and I'll fix it. Ethical Hacking I just admitted all the black cap hacking I have done? So have I done any ethical hacking? Yes. In fact I've done a lot more ethical hacking. For example, I created many templates for wikis including LEGO Wiki as well as me and my friend's wikis. If a user reaches out for help on Community Central Wiki, I usually try to help them. I once designed a bot system for Brickipedia that could detect and revert vandalism as well as moderate chat and autoban user that use profanity. Unfortunately, my bot did have a few technical issues so Wikia couldn't approve it. Hacking off my Block on Brickipedia Chat I admit that was true. Badge Spamming and IP address Did I create badge-spammy pages? Yes. But I actually learned it from none other than Benny himself. During the early times of Brickipedia, Benny was quite infamous for badge-spamming. After seeing Benny do it, I decided to try a few times. Then, I found out why Benny badge spams so much, it's addicting! After badge-spamming, eventually a new user named "BrickMan3" seemed to join. As I mentioned in The Truth Behind Benny, BrickMan3 had the same IP address as Benny. You guys probably don't know much about hacking, but hacking into Benny's IP address would be practically impossible. I'd be surprised even if Anonymous does it. First off all, I live in California and Benny lives in New York. To hack into an IP address into New York, I'd need a satellite or a mother system. Where is a fifteen year old middle class boy going to get that? After locating his Wifi signal, I'd have to break the encryption of his wifi system and get the password. That's not impossible, but it could take a few month. After that I'd need to open an advanced gateway access. What will I gain from all of that? A freakin' Wikia account? With the incredible time and money, I don't think getting hold of a satellite and entering an IP address would be worth a million dollars, let alone a Wikia account? Did I hack Benny? After Benny's account was globally blocked from Wikia, I contacted Benny on Brickimedia and tried helping him get back on Wikia. If I supposedly hacked into Benny's account and had Benny blocked, why would I be helping Benny? Wouldn't my mission have been over? If I really hated Benny and wanted to eradicate him from Wikia, why was I helping Benny get a new account after he got blocked? Am I a pervert? This was the weirdest part of Benny's statement; I'm a pervert. What da hack? I honestly think of all people, Benny should be the last to be able to call me a pervert. Did I spam comment and encourage a troll to add pornography to wiki? Did I insult Wikia Staff and risk getting blocked just because I wanted porn on a wiki? Do I save images of breast-naked models on my computer? I don't consider myself a pervert. Yes, I admit I have made a few dirty jokes on wiki. Here are all the ones I recall: *I commented "give me the succ! give me the succ!" on the E.T. page. This is because the E.T. pages refers to E.T. as a pervert. Also in my comment, I linked the video "E.T. 2" by TV Filthy Frank. The video includes a clip where E.T. is briefly having sexual intercourse with Goomba. E.T. tells her, "give me the succ! give me the succ!" Since I had the link of the episode in my comment, I was clearly referencing the video. E.T. page stated E.T. was a pervert and E.T. from the Filthy Frank Show was a pervert, so I was pointing our their similarities *When Benny told me their were nude GIFs on the GIF Wiki, I took a small look to see how severe the vandalism was. If Benny wanted to keep things a secret, he should not have told me about that wiki. I eventually saw Marty and Benny's spam comments. I got on Benny's talk page and called him a porn addict. I think I put an "xD" at the end of my page. Telling Benny he is addicted to pornography wasn't meant to be an insult, it was a joke. I think Benny might have misinterpreted that. *Once I was talking to Benny and Marty on the talk page, Marty told Benny I am on the wiki because I am an MLG person. Benny asked Marty if nudity has anything to do with MLG? I replied yes because one of the MLG memes includes a man yelling "F!@#K her right in the p!@#y!" Once again, I was only referencing a video, I am not a pervert myself. *Sometime later Benny was talking about the GIFs on my PM in Brickipedia Chat. I told Benny I was not interested in the GIFs and I prefer "live action". By "live action", I meant "I prefer to have sexual intercourse myself, rather than watching people online." Of course, that was a joke as I am still a virgin :( *Benny also seemed to be an expert on the GIFs. He said they were called "embarrassed model" or something like that and he said one of the GIFs was from a sex scene in a movie. *Some time, I made up a fake Minecraft creepypasta that I told everyone. In the creepypasta, I mentioned that my computer's wallpaper was an image of Nya from Ninja dressed in a bikini. As I said, the creepypasta was a big hoax, and the Nya thing was just a joke. xD Benny V. Neo Neo May seem like a good person on the outside, but once you really get to know him, things may not be what they seem. I will first start off by saying that Neo was mostly lying in this article: The Truth Behind Benny. Why would he make up these cruel lies? He is so aggressively making it seem like I'm the liar in the situation. But perhaps he has a true purpose here. In the past I was very good friends with Neo. I really got to know him and he really got to know me. One day he started cursing in Brickipedia chat. I kicked him and told him to stop. Then he came back on and kept cursing. Therefore, I temporarily blocked him from chat. Neo was not admin at the time and yet he still managed to remove the block from himself. He came right back on chat and I asked him how he did it. He told me he "hacked off the block". I questioned him further and he eventually told me that he has even hacked accounts before. Wow... Not too many days later, TheBrickMan3 joined Brickipedia. Neo is known to be a badge spammer because he is upsessed. He created a custom video game that just included a massive amount of copied and pasted galleries. From this he earned several badges. Apparently that wasn't enough. He had to use a sock account to delete all the images and then he would come on to restore them, giving himself double the amount of badges. To my luck, I was on at the time and I beat Neo to it. I immediately suspected what was going on here so I blocked TheBrickMan3 temporarily. TheBrickMan3 did some unknown offense that got him and myself blocked....wait, what?! How did I get blocked? Well, Neo had to of hacked my account before, therefore linking our IP Addresses. Perhaps he used my admin rights to unblock himself? Neo's pretty clever so he made an account with a similar name and did an IP check at some time, just to have evidence to blame me. Why would he blame me? He saw my block coming when he vandalised with TheBrickMan3. He must've somehow changed his own IP address before signing back in after his other account was blocked, so that's why Neo was not blocked. Now I think we all know Neo well enough to know that he is kind of a pervert. That's why he decided to vandalize the GIF Wiki. If he knew it was someone else who uploaded the porn, he would've removed it from the wiki himself. But he instead just allowed it? Huh. I was unfortunately blocked for my spam comments, but only temporarily, and not my IP. Strangely, the day after I told Neo about the LMMCU wiki, Hot-Clara joined and not Neo. Clara seemed pretty real. She created a whole story and showed us her unique personality. However, Neo's porn-side got a hold of himself again so he decided to make up another person, "ClaraPerve", who uploaded a nude picture. Toa then reported that, causing Hot-Clara, ClaraPerve, and myself to get blocked. Neo used the same technique to avoid being blocked. Because he saw it coming. I was stupid to use the same password for all of my accounts everywhere. That's how Neo then even hacked into my Brickimedia account. Neo was smart in planning everything out to make it seem like I was guilty because he joined the Brickimedia chat with my account and told Toa that I used all of those vandalizing accounts. Neo made Toa and everyone else lose trust in me. Once I was able to tell everyone that I was hacked, Neo had to strike back and make the article "The Truth Behind Benny". No matter what, he had to cover up his tracks and blame me for everything. Overall, yeah, I'm saying Neo is the hacker. It all makes a lot of sense to me. I've now lost all trust in Neo. He's done some bad things. Clearly, he didn't care about me at all, and was just using me for himself. I hope this all makes sense. If you think that this whole article sounds ridiculous, then I want you to know that's exactly what I thought when I read Neo's side of the story. Voting Who's team are you on? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYSQR8Glo1A Comment on this saying which side you are on! Team Benny: * MilesRS777 * BENNYtheAVENGER * The-Cipher-King-2002 * Trigger Happy the Gremlin * RealGameTime * Skittleflake Team Neo: ���� ��������